


Giving In

by Mallie3



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BVDN, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what 'Freeform' is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallie3/pseuds/Mallie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[H]e was sure to stay toward the shadows. He didn’t want to wake her. Turning his head toward the bed, the moon light caressed over her. There she was in the middle of the bed, the blue haired female, draped across the silken ivory sheets. His black eyes skimmed back to her body...Passion ignited in his eyes...<br/>**My Response to the 2015 Mature BVDN Feb.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**_Giving In_ **

****

_Mallie-3_

_ Rated _ _: MA for explicit sexual content_

_ Disclaimer _ _: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters._

_ Authors Note: _ _This little snippet was created on for the Mature BVDN this February 22 nd! We had a blast. BVDN’s consist of 10 prompts, usually, but because this was a Mature BVDN there were 6 prompts, which I wrote each in so you know what inspired me for each submission. Each one of my prompts connect. It wasn’t required that they did, but I like to be uniform and make them all go together… hehe. Anyway, it has a little fluff in it, which I wasn’t too happy with because me and fluff do not get along, but it is truly only a SMALL portion. So, don’t get scared away. I just wanted you to know that Vegeta does show his ‘softer’ side for only a moment. Enjoy!_

_…_

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

_…_

_Prompt 1: Passion:_

_…_

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

_..._

 

The darkness had already crept upon their city, blanketing it from the scorching sun. Capsule corp was quiet. Brilliant light illuminated across the many acres of land, which was created only by the tiny lamps scattered across the walkways. On the second level of Capsule Corp., no one seemed awake. The moon light drifted in through the open french doors and flooded in across the floor boards. It had been a hot summer, so windows were usually left open in hopes of relief.

 

As a soft cool breeze drifted in through the opened doors, he leaned in toward the draft happily, but he was sure to stay toward the shadows. He didn’t want to wake her. Turning his head toward the bed, the moon light caressed over her. There she was in the middle of the bed, the blue haired female, draped across the silken ivory sheets. Her body had long abandoned the sheets as she now lay upon her belly with her arms across the pillow. A tiny clock shined brightly upon the end table.

 

_1:45…_

His black eyes skimmed back to her body. Passion ignited in his eyes as her long legs scissored together, brushing up her nightgown to offer him a glimpse of the swells of her buttock. His lips parted slightly and his eyes zoned in, yet his exterior gave nothing away. His exterior didn’t even give away that he was responding to this goddess before him. He stepped forward, lifting his chin and breathing in heavily through his nose.

 

_She wasn’t wearing anything beneath her night gown…_

_..._

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

_…_

_Prompt 2: Heated Kisses_

_..._

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

_…_

 

His bare chest glistened with sweat, flexing with each small movement on his part. He stepped closer, raising his intense, black brow as he neared the bed. Rolling to her back, the female sighed softly, brushing pads of her fingers gently across her face and over the soft petals of her lips. Her sleep-rustled hair feathered across her crimson colored cheeks as she sucked in a soft breath.  Vegeta instantly paused, dropping his heated eyes to her bared thighs. Shapely as they were, he had to keep himself from drifting across her bed and taking her into his arms in order to feel her flesh against his. He shuttered, gritting his teeth.

 

His fingers tightened at his side as he moved to the far corner of her bed, running a nervous hand through his hair.

 

_What if she awoke?_

 

One more soft motion, along with a squeak from her bed, caught his eye. Dear Kami, she propped her leg upon the mattress. Her thigh dropped to one side and before his very eyes she was bare to him. Her womanhood pink and exposed to his hungry eyes was nearly too much for him. Blood pumped light a jack hammer to his cock, pulsing to life as the sweet smell of her wafted up into his nostrils. All he wanted to do was lunge forward, bury his face between her nether lips and devour her… or even trace his lips, offering her up soft kisses upon her thighs. He wanted her to cry out for him, whether it be as she was awake…or in a dream.

…

..

.

.

..

…

 

_Prompt 3: Soft Skin_

_…_

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

_..._

 

Her palms drifted across the flat plains of her stomach, making soft mewling sounds as her digits moved softly across the silken sheets as if in a slumber limbo between rousing and drifting. Was she asleep, or just waking? A soft twinge of fear struck him like none other. Who was he to fear, he was a prince, that was certain. He was a creature to be feared, yet he feared this small woman’s judgment. They she lay, harmless and mewling upon her bed sheets in the dead of night. He had nothing to fear.

 

_Pathetic…_

 

Hardening his gaze, he slipped closer, just enough to begin to hear her soft breath clearly. His ear perked up, twitching softly as she gasped louder and arched her back. His dark eyebrows knitted as he leaned in, pressing his hands across the plush mattress.

 

_What was that?_

 

Her lids fluttered and just then her chest arched again, nipples pressing tightly against the sheer material of her night gown. Vegeta’s black gaze dipped back down toward her shapely thighs and toward the flimsy material offering him a glimpse of her nether lips, plump and parted ever so slightly. His lips parted as he stepped toward the bed, brushing his erection against the edge of the mattress, groaning out due to the friction.

 

Her hands dropped lower, brushing across the soft skin of her thighs, parting her knees wider as she dipped her fingers clumsily down toward her bared nether lips. Without much touching she groaned and reached as if pulling someone, or something in closer. Vegeta’s instincts ignited as he lunged himself upon the sheets and pressed forward, inhaling her sweet scent, which was now mixed with the soft scent of arousal.

 

“What are you dreaming of, woman?” He murmured not expecting a response. He slow lifted his hand up, brushing her soft cheek for only a moment. Her eyes fluttered open, parting her lips in the process. His breathing halted, pupils dilated.

 

“You’re really here,” She whispered breathlessly.

 

…

..

.

.

..

…

 

 

_Prompt 4: Fast Heart Beat_

_..._

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

_.._

 

His heart was beating so fast in his chest. He wasn’t even sure how to react. Vegeta couldn’t even force his gaze away from those glazed blue orbs looking up at him with such want. Was this female asleep still, or actually awake? Why couldn’t he tell?

_Damn him…_

 

She seemed alert, but one never knew. He pressed his hand slightly to her lips, turning his head away from hers as if trying to figure out what he wanted to say to her. Hoping this small signal would silence the female for as long as he wished, damn was he wrong.

 

“I am glad,” She murmured against the three fingers pressed to her lips.

 

Her eyes fluttered closed once before opening again, “I thought I was dreaming,” She sucked in a breath, “I thought I was dreaming you were making love to me,” Bulma nearly groaned, reaching out, caressing her soft fingertips over the muscled flesh of his shoulder. Vegeta’s body tightened instantly. His cock pulsed against his training pants, as an overwhelming wave of female pheromone drifted over him. His legs slid across the mattress, until he was laying near her soft body. Her thighs still drifted back and forth on one another. Her back arched once again, leaning forward toward his straining neck muscles, breathing her hot trail across the flesh of his jawline.

 

“Will you?”

 

Vegeta cleared his throat once, “Woman… you are half asleep… Just go back...”

  
Her soft lips brushed his flesh once again, pulling him down hard, “No,” She shook her head, “Do it, make love to me… please.”

 

“No,” He breathed harshly.

 

“Then why are you here?” She asked, her eyes slightly more alert.

 

Vegeta reached around, gripping the nap of her neck, clutching a tight clump of hair yanking it back, “You…”

 

“Stop questioning it, Vegeta. I can clearly feel your need. Just please… satisfy me…” She breathed against his ear, forcing her knees at his waist line, clenching them tightly. It wasn’t long before his pants were at his ankles and his cock was pressed tightly to her wet core.

 

…

..

.

.

..

…

 

 

_Prompt 5: Sweet Smiles_

_..._

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

_…_

 

Her sweet smell, the sight of her smiling lips, her delicately parting thighs.... He couldn’t hold back from her, not when she kept begging him to take her. What was he doing in her room anyway? What was he doing to this woman? Why did he want to be here in the first place?

 

_Damn him, Kami damn him to hell._

 He had tried to stay away all these past few weeks, damn knows he tried to keep away from her unless he needed something for that blasted machine before.Vegeta thrust his hips forward nudging his length against her nether lips. Bulma gasped, biting down on her bottom lip as one her hand tightly clenched the bed sheets. Vegeta sucked in a deep breath before holding himself up on his calloused hands and moving forward to nudge her thighs apart. Their movements were fumbled, messy as they clutched one another in a mix of passion, trying to figure one another out. It wasn’t long before Vegeta couldn’t hold out. The soft movement wasn’t quite enough. He soon pushed his hardened member home, pressing between her cunt, slipping in deep. Pressing his forehead to her shoulder he shuttered.

 

“Damn…” He whispered.

 

Bulma arced her hips up, allowing him deeper into her body. Her tightly clenching walls pulsed around him, milking him as he instantly was forced into a tempo. Vegeta grunted, owning her, forcing her, moving again her and all at the same time pressing her tighter and tighter against the mattress. Bulma mewled and moan softly against his ear, clawing at his back as he road her into her sheets. It wasn’t long before he thrust her into an orgasm, causing her to spiral down in a series of convulsions. Her thighs tightened around his buttock, pulling him in as his own cock twitched, spewing his seed deep within her. He panted, and groaned against her neck… he was spent.

 

“I love you, you know? Damned bastard…” She whispered against his ear.

 

...

..

.

.

..

…

 

_Prompt 6: Gentle Caresses_

_…_

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

_.._

 

What did she just say?

 

Vegeta’s brows knitted harshly, gripping the silken material of her sheets. A wave of cool air drifted across the bed.

 

I love you, you know?

 

She lied. No one could love him. He was a monster. No one ever loved him. What was love? He wasn’t even sure, besides the fact that it meant weakness. To love was to be weak. He pursed his lips tightly. He couldn’t be angry, not when her gentle caresses traveled the length of his naked back. His rear end clenched tightly before he slipped his softening cock from her hot body. His essence slipped from her core freely, coating the thin material of her bed. He grimaced and looked away. Her thighs trembled from the after math, still trying to get grounded from her orgasam.  

 

“I said something wrong?”

 

_Yes..._

 

“No,” He whispered, pushing roughly from her body. There she lay in a heap on her bed, covered with a sheen layer of sweat and perfectly pink from her recent orgasam. If he was truly man enough he could collect her in his arms and have her again, allow her to show him this human emotion, for he truly liked it, but yet…he wasn’t a man. He was a Saiyan. He was a Saiyan man and therefore just couldn’t stand for it. He grumbled softly, thrusting his hand through his messy locks before stumbling from the bed.

 

“Where are you going?” She sleepily leaned forward, clutching her sheets to her now shivering body.

 

_He never stays…_

 

“I need… I need to go,” He shook his head, leaning over to grip his training pants. He thrust them on and rushed from the room. There she was sitting on the bed in complete awe. What had just happened? Her lips parted, watching as the door swung shut, just enough for a sliver of light from the hallway to drift in.

 

Her blue eyes drifted closed a moment, as she quietly blamed herself from the reaction. Biting her lower lip, she curled into a ball, telling herself over and over it wasn’t her fault. This wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last. He would surely leave for a few days, maybe a week, but it was only a matter of time before he would creep into her room once again, take her and leave without even a word. The only evidence of their interlude would be the look of regret in his eyes. If only that was the only evidence now…

 

She didn’t know what she feared more… the look of regret in his eyes when he finally fell for her, or the disappointment when he finally figured out his seed had taken root. For now she would bask in his physical company, that was until the day he came to terms. Her eyes slipped toward her french doors, falling on the moon…

 

It wasn’t long until she drifted, back into her dream world, which revolved around her Saiyan Prince.

…

..

.

.

..

…

 

_Fin…_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
